


Spider

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, Short One Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: There's a spider in the console roomShort, almost pointless oneshot. Very lighthearted





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not too long ago and have finally decided to post it. Originally, I wrote it with Rose rather than Donna, but decided to change at the last minute. I actually have a version with Rose if any one really wants that, but it's literally the same story - only the ending is slightly different. 
> 
> Have to admit, I could probably write loads of fics like this...I'm seriously starting to consider a mini collection of the Doctor encountering spiders (Ten, TenII, Eleven...maybe Twelve? I struggle writing Nine). Could be a laugh and help me when I'm stuck on other works. 
> 
> For those reading Back to Our Reality, I'm struggling a little with it (hence this fic), but hopefully I'll get it up eventually. I'm also having a little trouble with my September fic, but I'm still hoping to get something up by the end of Sunday.
> 
> Bye for now!

He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t. Of course, he wasn’t. Why would he be scared? After all, he’d faced tones of creatures more frightening than this. Daleks, Cybermen, Gelth, the bloody Devil for crying out loud!

And yet here he was, frightened once more. But not by any of those creatures. Oh no, this was much more terrifying than that! (And possibly, in some parts of the world (the world being ‘Earth’, of course)), even more deadly. He called out to Donna and she was there instantly, asking him what was wrong. She sounded worried and with good reason. There was a creature on his ship that wasn’t meant to be there and she was going to have to get rid of it for him. They were afraid of humans he knew; Time Lords, however, not so much.

“Doctor, what is it? What have you done now?” Donna asked.

He said nothing, but merely pointed to the console he had soon moved away from.

“What?” She didn’t understand but went to look anyway. It took her a while to locate the offending creature but, when she did, she turned to him with her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. She didn’t look all that impressed.

(And quite possibly even more terrifying than the creature on the console).

“Doctor, for crying out loud! It’s a spider.”

In the end, after a bit of begging on the Doctor’s part, the spider was removed from the console room and returned to a habitat that was better suited for the poor little creature.

“Right, well, now that’s taken care of, where to?” The Doctor asked, straightening his tie and jacket and stepping up to the console as if the last ten minutes had never happened.

Donna just rolled her eyes at her friend and told him to ‘just fly the bleeding thing’ (he didn’t bother reminding her that ‘the TARDIS doesn’t fly, Donna’) and he nodded.

“Oh, Donna, by the way,” he started once they had landed. Donna turned to look at him. “Don’t mention that to anyone, yeah?”

Donna just laughed. “Oh, I dunno. Might be a laugh.”

“Donna,” he warned.

“Alright, I won’t tell a soul.”

But, of course she did.

Numerous times.


End file.
